Running Deep
by jazzydefe
Summary: Elsa is a girl who is in high school she is a g!p and she is getting tired of her normal live and doesn't like the attention she is getting and the attention she is want the most in more ways than one she shouldn't want but she does and it is the one person she wants the most... her sister Anna G!P/Elsa
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Elsa I'm 18 years old and I'm just going to get it all out in the open. I'm a lesbian intersex, for those who don't know what that is I'll make it a little more simply than what it is, that mean I am a girl born with a dick. Not a little one at that I got a fucking 9 inch one at that. And I'm proud of this bad boy, sometime the guys at school try to bully me and call me names and I just tell them that their jealous because my dick is bigger than theirs. Sorry getting off topic, I'm 5'10", I have blonde hair (like really blonde it's a platinum color), and I go to the gym 4 times a week, because I'm not allowed to play any sports at school which is another story. Girls are always all over me and it gets annoying but hey I got 4 handies and 3 BJ's this week alone. But I don't want that anymore I want to settle down and meet the girl I want to love and live with for the rest of my life already. While on the topic my sister Anna is settled in my lap watching tv that no longer has my attention. Anna Is my little sister she is 16 years old and just broke up with her asshole of an ex HANS and I couldn't be Amy happier, she 5'6", has red hair and freckles, and looks really cute in her sweats and tank! We live in arendelle by the way, and go to arendelle high school.


	2. Chapter 2 the fight

**ELSA POV**

Anna's best friend Ariel goes to the same school as us (she sucked my dick once). She was one of those determined type of girls who when the set their mind to it they got it done. I think the only reason they became friends was so she could get closer to me, whatever. But today before the whole brake up thing I saw her flirting with this guy named Eric he's nice and I hope he keeps her away from me. But forget that, what I was say before was Anna was in my lap crying because today she and that asshole Hans broke up, not that I minded he was a major douche. We were simply watching tv when she just crawled into my lap and started crying, our parents are never home because of work, I didn't know what to do. So I turn the tv off and rapped my arms around her in a loving embrace to show I cared. She then started to relax and I let out a sign of relief. But one thing was for sure I was going to kick Hans's ass on Monday for what he did to Anna. Oh I forgot to mention that 2 hours of 2 of my work out days were spent doing kick boxing. So I was pretty ripped and I was a lean, mean, fighting machine, with Catlike reflexes. Yeah a few guys at school had figured that out the hard way, and the thing was, I was hardly mad at them, but right now I pissed at this dick that calls himself a man. And to be honest I didn't care if I got suspended for what I'm going to do but he treated Anna awful. Dude didn't only take her heart and crush it, he also stomped on it and then laughed like it was funny he broke her heart. I didn't realize how long I was in my head because when I came back to Anna was peacefully asleep on my chest.

**Monday morning**

Anna started to feel better after hanging out with me all weekend, going to the movies, the mall, anything to make her not think about Hans and keep her happy. I ended up buying her a lot of chocolate, you know, just hanging out. But today was a the day that I beat Hans ass because I didn't forget what he did of anything I was angrier because he treated my sister like she was not but a door mat to clean his boots on and she had to be the sweetest person I ever met. So today I woke up ready to fight, but Anna could sense that I was tense about something on the car ride to school. Pulling into a parking space she then asked "Elsa what are you thinking about." She asked scared I might do something stupid and get hurt.

I had to tell her "I about to kick Hans ass for the way he treated you." I told her.

"Please don't I don't want to see you get hurt because he is like 3 times your size Elsa." She replied and I expected this.

"Why not?" I asked sensing she wasn't going to answer I continued," He's treated you like shot, Anna All though your relationship up to when you guys broke up!" I say getting a little upset so I had to calm down a bit before continuing. "Is he 18?" She nodded "good so I can't go to jail then for kicking his ass." Then we got out of the car, there were a lot of the students watching us because everyone knew about the brake up, which made me even madder. Anna was holding onto my side because she didn't like all the attention on her at that moment she was scared and I knew it. I leaned over to whisper something. "Where is he before you guys go to class?" I asked.

"On the football field." She whispered back

"Good" I say "okay, you go to class, and if he tries to talk to and you don't want him to just text me and I'll be there to stop him, ok?" She nodded "okay, well I have to go to class love you sis see you in a bit." I said giving her a hug and then running to art class.

**ANNA'S POV**

Elsa had just left to go to class. I started head to English and when I went inside I saw my best friend Ariel waiting for me. I was also happy to see Hans wasn't in class yet. I then start walking toward Ariel at our table. I then sit next to her and she last a good 10 seconds before she asks questions. "How are you doing? Are you guys talking? What's Elsa gonna do about it?" She asked but the last one caught my attention and she noticed." Omg what's Elsa about to do, Anna?" She asked and I was about to answer when the door swung open reveling him. The last person she wanted to see right now. HANS. He came in and sat right across from them with a smile on his face which made me frown.

"Hi Anna." He said with a smile which made me want to slap him just to make it go away. I didn't respond so he continued." Why are you ignoring me? You know I don't like that!" He said sounding a bit angry. So I pulled my phone out my pocket and sent a quick text to Elsa. I could tell Ariel was just as scared and nervous as I was." Hey I'm talking to you stu-" he was cut off by someone yanking the door open to reveal a very pissed and mad Elsa.

"ELSA" I said relieved she was here.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled at me.

"HANS!" Elsa said ice cold." You better fucking watch what you say to her or I swear to God..." Elsa said sounding very pissed off at the moment.

"Oh yeah what you gonn-" he was once again cut off, but this time Elsa tackled him to the ground punching him right in the nose no doubt breaking it.

**ELSA POV**

When I got the text I didn't care about anything except Anna so I got up and ran out of my class to hers in no time. When I got to her class 'Hans' yelling at Anna. And before I realized it my vision was gazed over by red. And the next thing I know is that I'm on top of him beating the living shit out of his face.


	3. Chapter 3 meeting new people

**I'm sorry about the wait I have been super busy with school but finally the next chapter Enjoy!**

**I do not own frozen or any of the Disney characters in this story**

**ELSA POV**

Hans tried to fight back but since I took him by surprise he couldn't do much and I was long gone already. After I got a few more hit in three guys finally pulled me off and I had to smile at the knocked out boy laying on the ground. Once they let me go I was about to head out of the class room and leave but then I felt a gentle hand on my wrist stopping me. I turned to see Anna looking at me sadly so I walked over to her table grabbed her stuff and then grabbed her hand and ran out of the class then the school to my car. We were both smiling and trying to catch our breaths, Anna then looked over at me "So where are we going?" she asked still very out of breath.

"I don't know where do you want to go?"

"The park. Oh please Elsa can we go there we haven't gone in ages."

"Sure I don't see why not."

I then pull out of the parking lot and head to the park.

We've been at the park about an hour just walking around talking and holding hands absentmindedly I see a bench and walk Anna over so we can sit down. I then see an ice cream cart and turn to look and ask Anna "Hey do you want any ice cream or your usual popsicle or anything?" She agrees and I head over there and get in line. While I'm waiting in line someone grabs my ass and I jump and turn around ready to fight only to see "BELLE!?"

"Hey Elsa how have you been? The last time I saw you, you were doing great thing to my body that I never want to forget." She says whispering the last part in my ear.

"I'm sorry to tell you Belle but I don't like sorry." I say turning back around to focus on the task I came up here for.

"What do you mean you don't like me? I thought I was special." She begins to raise her voice.

"Nope sorry just another hook up, but don't worry someone out there might come close to how I fill you." I tell her whispering the last part as I watch her visible shiver.

"YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU! I don't know why I let the school player fuck me in the first place." She said walking away.

I just couldn't help myself when I shouted back "Because you wanted to see if the rumors were true about how much pleasure I can cause!" When she heard that she turned around came up to me and slapped, not that it hurt I've been slapped harder, and she just storms off looking pissed. I turn around and see everyone looking at me and some women looking at me with predatory eyes and I just smirk at them.

Once I got my ice cream sandwich and Anna Chocolate Popsicle I started walking back to Anna. But I then noticed someone sitting with Anna and she looked really uncomfortable because he kept touching her. I walked a little faster to be with her before something happened, when I got to them Anna looked a little more relieved.

"Here you go your favorite." I handing her, her Popsicle.

"Omg thank you so much!" Anna said.

I then turn to this big ass oaf of a man and just look at him for a second before asking "Who are you?"

"Gaston, who are you?" He ask me smirking at me.

"Wow your ridiculous can go away because I'd like to hang out with my sister know please bu-bye." I say to him.

"Whoa aren't you a bitch, that's ok I like girls who have a little bit of a bite maybe I can take you bath back home and show you a good time." He says thinking he's getting anywhere I look over at Anna, and then we both burst of in laughter and he looks at us in confusion then ask "What's so funny? Don't you want some of this?" Which makes us laugh more.

"Dude nice try I'm gay for one and besides I don't think you'd want any of this anyway. Second my sister is just off limits because that's just weird for someone like you to hit on her. How old are you anyway like 23 so just back up." I said to him with Anna laughing next me.

"Whatever you know you want all up on th-" I cut him off right there.

"Listen here micro-dick I don't care how confident you think you are but your nothing compared to me. So unless your gay I'd back up, actually you look like you'd be a perfect sub for me to ram my dick in." I tell him.

"Do you really have a dick?" He asked and I nod "Ewe you're a freak." He states

"A freak with a bigger dick so back the fuck up micro-dick." He gets up and leaves.

After that I turn back to Anna and we start talking and eating our ice creams that started melting making a mess Anna's popsicle was melting and she took her tongue up the side super slowly and that caught my attention and she looked up to see me staring. With that she smiles and does it again and then takes the tip in her mouth lightly sucking on it and at that moment I feel my pants tighten and look away before Anna sees me. Dear god that was so fucking hot, wait did she do that purposely, I think, once I calmed a little I turn back to see Anna staring at my crotch. "A-Anna...?"

"Can we go home today, I know it only like 10:45 but I don't want to go back to school today have to deal with everyone?" She asks.

"Y-yeah s-sure anything you want." We stand she grabs my hand and we head back to my car in the parking lot. Once in my car I drive off. I can feel her eyes on me the whole ride home and I'm a little wary of what's going on in her head. Once back at house we hope the car and start heading inside I put the key in the lock and open the door allowing Anna in first as I take the key out, when I turn around to fallow Anna I'm pushed against the door and a pair of lips on mine.

**Again sorry for the wait and now the cliff hanger, but another than that how'd I do please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Death

**Hey! I thought since I left with a cliff hanger I'd update sooner, also it is a fanfiction so if you feel that something is unrealistic and don't like it keep it to yourself please I'm very sensitive**

**I do not own frozen or any other Disney characters I only own the ideas and the grammar problems so enjoy**

**Anna's POV**

She was so hot today with her overprotective self, I just couldn't help myself when we got home. So when we got inside I just couldn't resist her, so I pushed her up against the door after she closed the door I attacked her lips causing her to slam against the door with a thud. The kiss was intense I was rubbing into her up against the door and I could feel her becoming hard in between my thighs it was causing me to become wetter. All of a sudden I'm being lifted and turned around and slammed against the door. When I realize it was Elsa, Our tongue dance for dominance in each other's mouths.

"Oh god Elsa, I need you so bad please, fuck me." With that Elsa picked me up and took me to the couch. She is laying on top of me I took her shirt off and she started grinding down her hard on into me. God this feels so right I wish I did this a long time ago. But then Elsa stopped all movement and is looking at me funny like she's thinking about something.

"I can't do this, this is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this, we have to stop!" Elsa said pushing off me.

"What?! Why it feels so right." I say walking up to her, but she backed away from which made me frown. "Come on Elsa I know you feel it too."

"NO! Anna we can't do this." She says softly and with that she got and put her shirt back on grabbed her keys and left. I was frozen in shock what the hell just happened.

**ELSA POV**

I couldn't do I couldn't do that with Anna. So I ran, and left, but now I'm blue balled. So I decided going to the gym might help, so I headed that way. When I got there I went and changed into the workout clothes I keep in my locker, when I'm done I go straight to the treadmills and start running, I've been running a good 45 minutes so I get off and I'm covered in sweat so I then go to the weight area, and go to the pull up bar and do three sets of 20 by this time I'm starting to feel good so to finish it off I do 20 bur-bees. So now I'm heading to the locker room, but on my way there someone called my name. But when I turned around it was the last person I expected. "What do you want Belle? Come to yell at me again, or do you want something?" I asked a bit worriedly

"Don't worry sexy I don't want to yell at you, but I would like to talk to you alone." She said walking me into the locker room she did a quick check before pushing me into the showers. Once in there she started pulling mine and hers clothes off, and turning the shower on.

"Wait? What are you doing?" I asked and she just smirked at me and dropped to her knees god I love this position it's so fucking hot. Once she was in front of me she grabbed my meat and started to stroke me to full mass, she then licked the tip and I almost came on the spot.

"You taste so good baby, what do you want me to do?" She asked looking up at me.

"God I want you to suck my dick like there's no tomorrow. But just so you know this is a onetime thing. You got that?"

"Anything you want, sexy" she looking me in the eye. After that she started sucking me off it felt so good, she had her tongue licking around the tip my head man did it feel good I was so close to coming. I watch just bobbing up-and-down it was a sexy site_ I really shouldn't be doing this and it doesn't feel right_ I thought _but who's gonna stop me, I'm just in the moment I can't fuck Anna so why not make up what I can't do to her to this hoe_. With that put my hand on the back of her head and started to fuck her face. I was on the verge of coming to last a few more seconds and a couple more thrust. She then started to swallow around my dick, which in return ended up massaging it. At that I came down her throat. I felt so relieved, but I wanted more. I ended up fucking belle against the shower wall, on the lot room bench, against the lockers, then I got dressed and left her passed out on the floor.

When I got home I went start to my room I just felt so dirty, and wanted to sleep. The second I'm about to lay down there's a knock on the front door. I curse myself and getup thinking its belle or something. But when I open the door I'm met with police officers and I get a little scared thinking I did something wrong.

"Hello officers can I help you."

"Yes are you Elsa or Anna sweets?"

"Yes I'm Elsa sweets, is there a problem"

"I'm afraid so we have come to tell you that your parents died in a plane crash and we had to inform the family. Do you have any legal age guardians that are able to take you?"

I stood there shocked and I wanted to cry but I had to tell them I was old enough to take care of us " Y-yes I-I'm 18 and my sister is 16 I have a job w-we can take care of ourselves. Thank you goodbye" and with that I shut the do and stat on the ground crying till Anna came home. I had to tell her and we both went to my room and curled up on the bed and cried ourselves to sleep in each other's arms.

**Heyo sorry about the wait all mistakes are mine but hope you enjoyed **

**Also school and homework and work and writing and family just don't have enough time in a day**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone for the long delay, been super busy with work and sports. So I'm back with an update. **

**ELSA'S POV**

We woke up the next morning, well I woke up earlier than Anna, and I went and made breakfast for us hoping to make things a little better. I made chocolate chip pancakes with a fruit salad, Anna woke up about 2 hours after me at 8 am and we ate in silence, and since it was Monday we had to go to school. I went to my room and Anna went to hers to get ready. After showering and getting dressed were in my car heading to school.

"So how you feeling today?" I ask trying to break the ice.

"What does it matter you don't care about." She says making me pull over.

"OK Anna what the hell is wrong! Are you made at me for what happened? I'm sorry but I'm gonna try my best." I tell her trying to hug her but she pushes me away.  
"No you can't play with my heart like this." At this I'm confused

"What are you talking about Anna?"

"Where did you go yesterday when we were making out?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"JUST ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION ELSA!"

"I went to the gym and got a work out to cool myself down."

"Is that it nothing else, you know what fine don't tell me." I couldn't lie to her so I told her the truth.

"I fucked Belle there in the changing room, you happy now, I did it because I was confused about us. I was scared." I tell dropping my head in shame, but she's there to pick it back up and kiss me better.

"It's ok, but please don't do that anymore and just come and talk to me, ok?" I nod yes "Ok that's head to school before we miss 1st period" with that I take off holding Anna's hand the whole way there.

So we just arrived at school like nothing happened and then it hit me, HANS, shit I forgot about him. So when we walked in, people were staring, which is understandable for what I did to him, I mean I fucked his shit up. People cleared out of the way when we walked in. Then some girls I don't know came up to me and asked why I beat Hans up.

"He was being a dick to my sister." I tell them and they looked flushed one responded

"God that's hot, when you stand up for your family, can you do that for me?"

"What no I don't know you." She stepped into my personal space causing the other two to do it too, which made me step back, then Anna said

"Sorry, but we have to go to class, bye-bye now." We walked away when I asked.

"What was that about?"

"I didn't like how close they were to you."

"It's ok I only love you, and you should now that I'm not confused anymore. I want you and only you and I can't wait for whatever it is that we have until after you graduate, before doing anything." I say kissing her cheek. She looked around then pulled me into an empty class and pushed me against the door kissing me hard. Which in turn got me hard.

_Great now I have a boner and schools about to start, just what I need today._

**I'm so sorry about the wait everyone I just got a new laptop so maybe I'll update more**


	6. Chapter 6 just a little flirting

**Well I'm back with more so be prepared**

**ANNAS POV**

I just left Elsa in that class with a raging boner, it's just what she said to me made me feel so loved. I decided to head to class with everyone staring at me and whispering, to be honest I don't care Hans got what he deserved I hoped he learned his lesson. So I'm sitting in class waiting for class to start just thinking about Elsa, when someone comes up behind me and hugs me. Not gonna lie I screamed a little.

"What the fuck punzie!" I yell at my other friend Rapunzel.

"Did I scare you I'm sorry, I heard what happened yesterday and was happy to see you were ok?" she tells with an apologetic look on her face and I feel bad for yelling at her.

"It's ok I didn't mean to yell you just scared me." I tell her.

"So why did Elsa beat the shit out of Hans?'' she asks

"Because he was bulling me because we broke up. I told Elsa and she told me to call or text when he was bothering me. So he started calling me names when I wouldn't talk to him because I was sitting with Ariel and talking to her instead. So I texted Elsa and she came and beat him up for me." I tell her and she looks surprised.

"I thought Elsa didn't care about anything yet she is there for you the second you text her. Damn Anna you are so lucky."

"Why am I lucky she's just my sister doing the right thing?" I asked confused.

"Because Elsa doesn't do anything for anyone, she's considered the sexy ice queen didn't you know?"

"No"

"Oh sorry I just figured she acted the way at home, all she does is usually hit on girls then fuck them at their house and leave them, and she's the school player." That I knew but I didn't know she shut people out she is always talking with me and we hang out all the time.

"Thanks for the new information, we better get to work now." I say because the teacher was looking at us.

**ELSAS POV**

So I'm sitting class doing nothing just drawing in my notebook, when the teacher calls on me and I don't even know what subject I'm in I look up at the board, oh yeah math. Look at the problem oh this is easy.

"x equals -17 right?" I tell my teacher and he looks shocked and so does the whole class

"How did you know that? You weren't even paying attention?" he asked

"dude just because I don't listen to you about shit that I'm not even going to use in life doesn't mean I don't know it I actual used to love math than I got a really bitchy teach and a big dick, why do you think or last math teacher had to leave school, but she was happy when she left right?" I tell everyone and them all look at me like I grew a new head while my teacher looks at me shocked.

"Elsa leave my class now!"

"What the fuck did I do?"

"You are being disrespectful to Mrs. Megra, her and her husband Hercules are fighting because he thinks she was cheating on him."

"Oh that's because she was with me. She rode my dick on the desk you're sitting at. I fucked her again the white board, and she sucked my dick in your chair and she swallows but I guess I'll just leave." I get up grab my things and leave while he was still yelling at me. I was just roaming around the halls doing nothing. I passed Anna's class and see her taking notes, so I shoot her text telling her how beautiful she looks. I see her try to be stealthy about pulling her phone out of her pocket and check the message I just sent. She smiles and text something back 'hey_ where are you I'm bored, and my teacher has a stick up his ass.' _I couldn't help but laugh. I text her that I'm in the hall and she should come out and hang out with me. Which she does, she had told her teacher she need to go to the bathroom, and she took the pass and came out to me.

"Why aren't you class Elsa?" Anna asked

"umm…. I got kicked out. "I tell her shyly.

"What?! Why? What did you do?"

"Um I told him how I fucked the last teacher all over the class and his desk." I tell her not looking her the eyes.

"Did you really do it through?" I don't answer "Elsa is it true that you're the schools player?"

"Yes, but they meant nothing to me, please understand that I only want you. Yes I have a bad record but I love you just let me show, even with girls all over me I only think about you. I only had sex with them because I didn't want to break your heart while I was going through that stage of my life, where I only slept with girls then left them like dirt. Please don't judge me for my past, I love you and only you, but that doesn't mean girls will stop coming on me but you have to trust me that it will deal with it, ok." I tell her completely honest


	7. Chapter 7

**I have to give a shout out and thank you to GleeSQB for all they're help and ideas for this chapter so thank you. Also sorry for the half year wait for an update I want to try and update more frequently but no promises. So enjoy :p**

**Anna Pov**

Why did I even ask her, I knew she was a player but really to go that far with a teacher? I can't keep doing this. She has to show she is serious about us.

"Elsa I don't know if we can have a relationship if I can't trust you, I'm sorry." I turn to leave but feel her grab my wrist.

"Wait! Anna I am and will continue to change and behave for you. I love you and only you. You know this." It's true I know she loves me, but I have to see action before I just jump into bed with her. I mean yeah I forgave her but she still had sex with Belle. But I will give her a chance.

"Ok but we aren't together until you prove to me that you have changed. Ok?" She nods so I go to head back to class. As I'm walking down the hall I bump into someone and fall on my butt. I look up to see a buff looking blonde boy.

"Oh my g- I'm so sorry I didn't see you are you ok, I'm sorry I knocked you over." He says

"It's ok I didn't see you either I was too busy thinking about something." I say and he helps me up.

"My name is Kristoff sorry again about knocking you over. How about I take you out sometime to make up for it?" he ask. Is he serious did he… did he just ask me out? I don't think so Elsa would like that very much. Wait we aren't together and I can get back at her for all her sexcapades and it's just a couple of dates… maybe? Besides it's not like I'm gonna have sex with him, oh what the hell.

"Was that your way of asking me out on?"

"Yeah ya caught me, so what do ya say?"

"Yeah sure why not."

**Elsa Pov**

I can't believe she won't be with me because of the people I have had sex with.

"God Damn it!" I yell to no one in particular. I should have just keep it in my pants and be the good kid I was when I entered high school. None of this would be happening if those girls would have just left me alone. I bet your wondering what I mean well it all happened freshman year in gym class.

**_Flashback freshman year_**

_Freshman year finally I'm in high school. I was heading to gym I waited till all the girls were out so I could change privately. I mean don't want anyone to find out about my junk. So I start getting undressed and am standing by the locker in a sports bra and bower briefs. I'm so consumed in my thoughts that I don't hear someone walking in late. As I turn to grab my clothes I hear her gasp. I turn to see who it is and see Jasmine. She I this Indian girl with beautiful long brunette hair and gorgeous caramel skin. When I look at her I feel myself twitch a little. 'No, no, now is not the time to get a pop up boner' I think to myself. I turn away and put a shirt on._

_"__Is like a strap-on, or do you have a dick Elsa?" she asked_

_No this can't be happening why'd I take so long getting dressed? "It's-It's real I have a penis." I tell her truthfully hoping this won't turn bad._

_"__Eww that's so gross why are you changing in the girls room if you're a boy?" she asked and I was about to cry._

_"__I'm not a boy I'm a girl, I what people call intersexed. It means I'm a girl but born with a male reproductive system. My parents told I'm a girl and so don't call me a boy!" I said getting a little angrier as I was talking and she looked a little taken aback. Then she looked at me curiously, then walked closer to me. Then she pulled down my underwear down and looked at my dick._

_"__Can I touch it?" She asked_

_"__NO! I have to get dressed." I tell her pulling my underwear back up. I then procced to get dressed, but as I'm leaving she grabs my wrist and whispers in my ear._

_"__Just so you know Elsa you are bigger than almost all the boys. But call me so we can hook up some time." She then writes her number on my arm. Then run out to the gym to see the coach waiting for us expectantly. _

_While we were working out and doing stuff in the gym I noticed Jasmine talking to her friends and pointing to me. This worried me thinking she is telling people about my extra part. Then one of them walk over to me and starts to touch my arm and other places on me then she starts to pull me with her over to the other girls. _

_"__I'm Cinderella but you hot stuff can call me Ella." The one who pulled me over tells me than another one she has darker skin than Jasmine then pulled my attention to her._

_"__I'm Tiana you can call me whatever you want baby." I shocked that there all talking to me this way as if I'm cool and it also sounds like they're hitting on me, but that would happen._

_"__Hi I'm Elsa I don't know what Jasmine told you but please don't make fun of me." Then Ella came and whispered._

_"__Oh sweet heart why would we make fun of you. From what we heard you could be fun to…. 'Hang-out' with." She said using air quotes._

_"__Yeah we heard about your little friend or should I say big friend and we wanted to know if you could help us out?" Tiana asked and honestly I don't understand what they're talking about until Jasmine pulls me over and whispers in my ear._

_"__We want to have sex with you Elsa." She tells me. Oh well I guess that's ok but sex is supposed to be special but I guess it couldn't hurt._

_"__Ok but I-I never had s-s-sex yet."_

_"__Oh your still a virgin well this will be fun, here we'll do it at my house here my address." Ella told me then wrote it on my arm also along with her number with her name. Just come over after school today she told me and the other two agreed to be there also._

**Soo sorry for the cliff hanger I guess I'll just have to update sooner but leave some reviews love you **

**-Jazzy**


End file.
